Investing.com
__INDEX__ Investing.com ist ein globales Finanzportal und Internetmarke, es werden 20 Ausgaben in 18 Sprachen veröffentlicht. Neben der offiziellen Webseite wird eine Android-App in 12 Sprachen betrieben. Das Angebot umfasst Nachrichten, Analysen, Notierungen, Live-Charts, technische Daten und Tools zu den globalen Finanzmärkten. Jede Ausgabe berichtet über eine Reihe unterschiedlicher Finanzinstrumente wie Wertpapiere, Anleihen, Rohstoffe, Währungen, Zinssätze, Futures und Optionen. Investing.com unterhält Büros in Madrid (Spanien) und Nikosia (Zypern).Investing.com Investing.com "Über uns". Das Unternehmen fand Erwähnung in Medien wie Huffington Post, Business Insider, TechCrunch, und VentureBeat. Heather Huhman Forexpros.com Buys Investing.com for Whopping $2.45 Million Huffingtonpost.com Heather R. Huhman Investing.com Domain Purchased for an Historic $2.45 Million Businessinsider.com Rip Empson Top Domains: Forexpros Buys Investing.com For $2.45M, Launches One-Stop Financial Portal For Everyday Investors Techcrunch.com Christina Farr Largest known domain purchase of 2012? Investing.com for $2.75M Venturebeat.com Geschichte Das Portal ging 2007 unter dem Namen Forexpros.com live und die Erstausgabe wurde in den Sprachen englisch, spanisch, hebräisch und arabisch veröffentlicht. Sie beinhaltete kostenlose Tools sowie Daten, Informationen, Analysen und Nachrichten für den Forex-Markt. 2008 kamen Ausgaben in sechs weiteren Sprachen hinzu und bis Ende 2011 wuchs das Portal auf insgesamt 18 lokalisierte Ausgaben an. Tortola, BVI Fusion Media Limited To Launch Multi-Lingual Network of Forex Portals PRweb.com Umbenennung in Investing.com Im Jahr 2009 wurde das ursprüngliche Informationsangebot erweitert; dies führte zu der Entscheidung, das Portal neu zu vermarkten. Aus diesem Grund wurde 2012 für 2,45 Mio. USD der Domainname Investing.com erworben, zu dieser Zeit galt der Name als eines der teuersten, die jemals gekauft wurden. Rich Smith Investing.com Is 2012's Priciest URL, but the Real Money Is Still in Sin dailyfinance.com Internationale Ausgaben Gegenwärtig bietet Investing.com 20 lokalisierte (Sprachlokalisierung) Ausgaben in 18 Sprachen an: arabisch, chinesisch, holländisch, englisch, finnisch, französisch, deutsch, griechisch, hebräisch, italienisch, japanisch, koreanisch, polnisch, portugiesisch, russisch, spanisch, schwedisch und türkisch. Zwei weitere Ausgaben berichten über die mexikanischen und brasilianischen Märkte. Produkte Die erste Ausgabe enthielt Forex-Analysen, ein Broker-Verzeichnis und ein Diskussionsforum, das später durch ein Kommentarsystem ersetzt wurde. Zwei Monate später wurde der Wirtschaftskalender hinzugefügt. http://web.archive.org/ forexpros.com | 2007 Im Laufe der Zeit kamen weitere Dienstleistungen hinzu, unter anderem: Notierungen und Charts Notierungen und technische Charts für Währungspaare, die wichtigsten internationalen Indizes, Aktien, Rohstoffe, ETFs, Futures, Optionen und Anleihen werden in Echtzeit bereit gestellt. Nutzer haben die Möglichkeit, mithilfe einer Reihe interaktiver Charts mit technischen Analysen und Zeichen-Tools die Märkte zu beobachten und ihren Methodologien entsprechend zu analysieren. Finanzkalender * Wirtschaftskalender: enthält Ereignisse und Bekanntgaben, die kritisch für das tägliche Marktgeschehen sind, und zeigt zu erwartende oder bekanntgegebene Ergebnisse an. * Bilanz Termine: Die Sparte listet für Unternehmen weltweit die veröffentlichten Prognosen für jährliche und vierteljährliche Geschäftsberichte sowie die zu erwartenden Gewinne je Aktie und, im Anschluss an die Veröffentlichung, die tatsächlichen/vorangegangenen Ergebnisse und Gewinne auf. Technische Analyse-Tools Die Webseite stellt unter anderem folgende Analyse-Tools bereit: Technische Zusammenfassungen, Pivot Punkte und technische Indikatoren wie RSI und ADX. Sonstige Tools Zu weiteren Tools gehören Währungs-, Fibonacci-, Margin- und Kursgewinnrechner sowie Heat Maps und Forex Volatilität. Zusätzlich werden Webmaster-Tools angeboten, die von Drittwebseiten eingebunden werden können. Webmaster Tools Investing.com Inhalt Nachrichten Das hauseigene Nachrichtenteam von Investing.com berichtet über die globale Wirtschaftpolitik sowie das aktuelle Tagesgeschehen und wichtige Ereignisse, Berichte und Bekanntgaben an den Devisen-, Rohstoff, Anleihen- und Aktienmärkten. Die Lokalisierung der Ausgaben erfolgt durch interne Mitarbeiter sowie durch den Bezug lokaler Nachrichten aus externen Quellen. Analysen und Meinungen Investing.com bezieht aktuelle umsetzbare Meinungen und Analysen von einer Vielzahl von Beitragenden und Lesern, pro Markttag werden so zwischen 150 und 200 Artikel veröffentlicht. Produkte für mobile Geräte Eine frühe Version der mobilen Seite wurde 2009 gestartet und enthielt den Wirtschaftskalender, Forex-Notierungen, Rohstoffe, Aktien, Indizes und Nachrichten. Mit dem Aufkommen der Touchscreen-Technologie für Smartphones wurde die aktuelle Touch Site entwickelt und erweitert und ersetzte letztendlich die alte mobile Seite. Anfang 2012 begann das Unternehmen damit, ihr Angebot auf den mobilen Markt auszuweiten. Touch Site Die Touch-Version der Seite enthält den Großteil der Funktionen der Webseite: Nachrichten, Wirtschaftskalender und Marktnotierungen (Forex, Indizes, Aktien und Rohstoffe). Die Touch-Seite wird in 20 lokalisierten Ausgaben betrieben. Investing.com mobile touch site Investing.com Android-App Die Android-App von Investing.com wurde am 18. September 2013 gelauncht, ursprünglich für fünf Sprachen. Für Entwicklung und Design der App wurden über eine Million USD ausgegeben. Michael Carney Investing.com goes mobile, proves that paywall-free content can be hugely profitable pando.com Die App für Android liefert Echtzeit-Notierungen für über 20.000 Finanzinstrumente und enthält einen Wirtschaftskalender, Charting Tools, technische Analysen, Nachrichten sowie einen Meinungs- und Analyseabschnitt. Nutzer können ein persönliches Portfolio erstellen. Bis Januar 2014 wurde die App über 100.000 Mal über Google Play heruntergeladen und erhielt eine durchschnittliche Bewertung von 4,7. Investing.com Börse & Forex Google Play iOS-App Die iOS-Version der App ist für 2014 geplant. Namhafte Mitwirkende Zu den Finanzexperten von Investing.com gehören unter anderem namhafte Finanzmarktanalysten wie Marc Chandler, Anna Coulling, Cam Hui, Kathy Lien, Jeff Miller und Doug Short. Weblinks *Investing.com Deutschland Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Nachrichtenagentur Kategorie:Wirtschaftsinformationsdienst Kategorie:Gegründet 2007 Kategorie:Internetunternehmen